Return of the Count
by Dr. Kopman
Summary: An unexpected person from Alucards past brings him back to the time he was known and feared as the infamous Count Dracula. Will he forsake his oath to the Hellsing Family to return to what he once was?
1. Chapter 1

***I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR ITS CHARACTERS, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF BRAM STOKERS CHARACTERS. ENJOY AND PLEASE CRITIC!***

**Prologue: Re-Count of The Past**

"_You are nothing, King of Vampires! Nothing but dust and ash!"_

The voice echoed throughout his body and sunk in the back of his mind. _It was impossible, the great Count Dracula, bested by a…human?_

"_Am I defeated?" _he ventured of his opponent.

"_Yes Vampire, you are bested." _The man replied.

Dracula looked around at his once extravagant existence. His castle was in ruins, his brides dead, and now he was bested, soon to join his beloved brides.

"_Mina…" _Dracula raised his hand towards the fading image of his most beloved of brides.

The man above him smiled and pulled the count closer.

"_She is in hell, Count, as you soon will be."_

He felt the cold unforgiving piece of wood impale his heart as the world went black…

**Chapter 1: Cold Solace **

The room was dark as Alucard opened his eyes, the room and reality jumping out at him. The familiar bare walls and dark dungeon feel comforted him as he adjusted his mind back with reality. These dreams had been occurring for a few weeks now, and he had no idea why the same scene played repeatedly in his head. His sensitive hearing told him something was happening upstairs, so he shook off his dreams and phased through the wall into the upstairs main hall.

The Hellsing Family had a great manor to their name, and were charged with the duty of eradicating any supernatural threats to the faith and crown. That is where he came in. He was their trump card, the most powerful vampire in existence, and he never let them forget it. So naturally, he had to see what all the fun was upstairs and steal the show. Hellsings' security force were running about to do their respected jobs, but Alucard sensed something else. Blood, the sweet nectar of life itself. He followed the scent to the end of the hall where a body lay, a set of fang marks on his neck proved a vampire was the culprit. But something about the marks seemed odd. He was about to get a close look when a familiar squeal audited from behind him.

"_Master! Good morning!"_

Alucard turned to see his just a bit too good-looking fledgling run up to him and smile.

"_I smelled the blood too! Do you know who did this?" _

Her inquiries were always and annoyance, so he usually just made things up or teased her until she cried.

"_Police Girl, don't you think you should already know that? What kind of vampire are you? I swear, you are useless. Idiot."_

Her smile faded as she pouted and looked down at the floor. He loved when she pouted. It made her look so adorable.

"_Sorry master. So do you have any ideas?" _

He looked her up and down and smiled. "

"_A vampire, and old one, since it was in and out before I even sensed it. It must have come in while I slept."_

Seras nodded and slung her rifle. She looked at the body and back at Alucard.

"_You wouldn't…"_

He laughed and looked down at her.

"_No, I didn't kill him, but the fact that you thought I might do it means you are really getting to know me."_ He smiled.

She grinned and walked off, heading back to her room. Something about those marks did trouble him though. They looked so familiar, as if from another life. _It must be my imagination _he thought. He left the excitement of the hall to go back to his quarters to reminisce some more about days gone by and the thrill of the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*Quick note to all who know the story of Dracula. I had to change a few things in order to create a conflict between Alucards' past and Hellsing. Sorry for the confusion! Enjoy and keep reviewing!*

**Chapter 2: Among Your Demons**

The troop transport bounced down the dirt road wildly as Hellsings' 1st Division made its way towards the village of Cheddar. Alucard observed from above as he chuckled to himself. _Police Girl must be pissing herself._ The thought of his fledgling uncomfortable always made him ecstatic and, dare he say it, down right giddy. Below him he saw Seras loading and rechecking her rifle, having left behind her massive artillery piece for something a bit more manageable for close quarters. His master had been specific about this mission. He was not to go around blasting everything in sight. Apparently, there were supposedly people still alive there this time. The last time the small town had dealt with a vampire, the inhabitants had been utterly obliterated. It's a wonder that people actually moved back in after something like that happened. Humans can be so stupid if they really try.

He was getting bored already of this hovering around so for kicks, he decided to take the bus to Cheddar. After materializing behind a building, Alucard walked up to the bus stop and took his place among the others waiting. When the bus rolled up a few minutes later, the bus was nearly full save one seat…right next to a teenager wearing all black and fake vampire fangs. _Oh you have to be kidding_ he thought to himself with a smile. Making his way down the aisle, Alucard took his place next to the kid. The teen didn't seem to notice his presence until he caught sight of his skin.

"_Wow dude, you are REALLY pale. And are those fangs?! Cool! Where did you get yours? They look so real!" _

The teen was now turned completely towards Alucard, and he just smiled back.

"_Hey, what's your problem man? You don't want me to get cool ones like those? Well, you can go fuck yourself man!"_

For an instance, Alucard thought about shooting him, but then he would probably have to kill everyone on the bus. Not that he had a problem with that, but it would be one hell of a thing to explain later. So instead, he just decided to materialize off the bus, leaving the kid he had been sitting next to almost as pale as he was.

When he finally arrived in Cheddar, most of the town was cleared of ghouls and the search for the vampire was under way. Police Girl sprinted up to him with a look of sheer anger on her face.

"_Where the hell have you been master! We could have used your help half an hour ago!"_

She looked ready to explode, so he explained.

"_I was taking the bus. It was slow."_

Now her look of anger went to utter confusion.

"_Why were you on the bus? You can fly can't you?"_

"_I can."_ He replied calmly.

She shook her head and made her way back to the remaining 1st Division troops. Alucard smiled to himself as he took out his Jackel and aimed over his shoulder at the Hellsing soldier behind him. Three shots rang out and a high pitched scream emitted from the man.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" _Seras screamed.

"_That was the vampire. The reason you didn't find her in the village was because she was hiding amongst your own men. Really, Police Girl, you need to be more careful."_

"_A female vampire?"_Police girl asked.

"_Nope."_ Alucard smiled. _"Although after the first shot 'he' was."_

"_You're sick."_

"_I prefer to think of myself as 'unique'."_ He smiled sharply and turned to leave.

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_I am not your baby sitter, Police Girl. I am going home. I trust you can clean up the mess alone. Or should I hold your hand?_

She shot him an irate look that made him smile. He loved torturing her, almost as much as he loved blood, which was saying a lot. _Now it is time to do some searching of my own. _He had told Seras that he was going home, but which home he did not specify. As he flew towards Transylvania, he let his thoughts wander to a time when rivers of blood flowed through a land that belonged to him alone, and the lovely being he had lost to the ghosts of the past.


End file.
